Furious Driver
by daughteralucard
Summary: A side story to the Malkavian story that may get a second chapter. Mirai manages to destroy a car everytime he gets it fix. The mystery to what is going on is killing his good friend Autumn and Vegeta. Rated for language. Any age Teen


A side story to the Malkavian series

A side story to the Malkavian series. I got this idea in my head this morning. And now as is tradition for me I shall share what's going on in my life. I have found a publisher and am now looking at their background to make sure I wont get scammed out of 1230 dollars. It's a scary business that only pays you 80 cents a book but whatever. My kitty had her kittens and as it turns out she gave birth to a rare bread of cat worth well over 2,000. She is an Egyptian Mauv and as it turns out her father was my neighbors Mauv. Well, whatever, I just care that she had those kittens. All moody and hormonal, you know what pregnancy does, lol good fun!

So let the good times roll and lets get it on!

I don't own DBZ or YAMAHA

Autumn woke up early that morning. Summer vacation. Time of a blessed month long break and then an insufferable second month of absolutely nothing to do. But it was cool with her, she was gonna be busy with Mirai's car this summer doing her best to fix it. She had seen it only a couple of times because for some unknown reason he kept destroying it. How he did it was a mystery that was driving Ms. Bulma crazy.

No one really knew how or when he did it but it was starting to really piss his mother off. The last time he managed to wreck it his mother said she would fix it but she wasn't giving it back any time soon. So as a result, Mirai had to go the rest of the year on the bus, and Autumn was elected to fix it. You may not know this because I never mentioned it but she was a good mechanic. Mirai knew this and said that he had a surprise for her. She wanted to know what the surprise was so was headed their early in the morning in anticipation. She brushed her red hair, put on a black spaghetti strap, black old tripp pants with rings and spikes on it, black eyeliner, red lipstick, and put her hair back in a bun.

She rushed outside and jumped into her piece of shit that she loved (if your first car was ghetto like mine you would understand if not then you never will, you never will) and drove to CC. She walked into the main building and looked around. It was about 8 in the morning and scientists were walking around with cups of coffee, 7 o'clock shadows, half closed eyes, unable to talk above a mumble, and early morning hair. She looked around lost and heard two people arguing. She looked over and saw Mirai with his long black hair tied up in a pony tail, a black shirt with white letters saying 'Don't play stupid with me I'm better at it!', black pajama pants, and black eyeliner. The man he was arguing was a familiar looking man with flame like hair. He was a head shorter then Mirai and looked angry about something. It was Mirai's father Vegeta.

"I really don't know what to tell you," said Mirai not noticing his friend, "what can _I _do about it?"

"Fix it is what you can do! You broke it to begin with," snapped Vegeta.

"Why not ask MV to fix it! I can't do it otherwise it will go crazy!"

"That's not my problem!"

"It will be if I tell grandpa you made me! I don't even know if it's legal anyway! I'm quite sure there is a rule somewhere against it."

"Well you killed it so bring it back."

"Oh hi Autumn," said Mirai after he turned his looked to her.

"What are you guys talking about," she asked nervously. She remembered a few months ago when something evil had possessed Mirai and made him kill a stadium full of people then cruelly killing other people. She remembered the looks of horror and shock when the two standing before her had snapped and hearing the explanation of what happened after words. It really didn't shock her to learn vampires exist. After dying, being brought back to life, and then helping save the universe from the thing that killed her, she was willing to believe anything.

"Numb nuts managed to kill the old man's cat," said Vegeta angrily.

"Hey, I didn't know the cat was not a stray, I just saw it outside and was hungry."

"Well, can you turn it into a vampire and bring it back," she asked nervously.

"That's what I said," said Vegeta.

"But I don't know if I can do that!"

"Well you can't wish it back with the dragonballs yet, it hasn't been a year yet, so you better do something about it or tell the Doctor what happened."

"I'm not loving my options here!"

"Well, worry about your options later," pushed Autumn, "I want to see what you have to show me."

"Oh right, trust me your gonna love this," said Mirai. He led Autumn to the front yard where his car sat. Vegeta followed to watch. Mirai stood in front of his car jumping excitedly with a bit smile on his face. He handed his keys to Autumn. "Go ahead and turn it on." Autumn smiled and walked up to the car. It was a sooped up Honda Civic EJ6 that was black with a skull smoked on the front. The back had a metal vampire skull on the bumper. Autumn sat in the car with the pleather interior and turned the key. The radio kicked on and the song Mr. Crowley played. It was the remake by Cradle of Filth so it had twice as much bass.

What came out of the speakers was the most holy sound Autumn had ever head. She popped up the trunk and raced out of the car. She opened it slowly and what she saw made her half way close it and turn her head to the left and close her eyes. "It's a work of art," she said just above a whisper. She closed it the rest of the way and walked slowly up to Mirai. "I opened that trunk and when I did I heard a choir of angels sing 'Joyful Joyful' and a gold glow of light shined in my eyes almost blinding me. Mirai, there is truly a god and his name is YAMAHA!" Mirai and Vegeta both looked at her like she had lost her mind.

"Um, would you like us to leave," asked Mirai a little fearful.

"Yes, yes I would. Before you go what happened to this car?"

"Yea, I want to know that to," said Vegeta. The two sat on the hood of the car waiting for an explanation.

"Well," he said, sitting on a chair, "It's not a long story but here it goes."

_Two Days Ago_

_Mirai was driving down the street when he pulled up next to a man in a Mitsubishi that was a neon green with neon blue flames on the side. Behind him was a red Sparco with a machine gun on it blasting bright green plasma. Next to him was a pink Honda with orange flames on the hood. A man stood in front of them, he was black with blue swede track on and a white hat that was tilted to the side._

"_Racers ready," he asked, "READY! SET! GOOOO!" The high speed race began._

"Whoa hold up," said Vegeta, "this sounds familiar!"

"That's because it's a scene from the Fast and the Furious," said Autumn with her arms crossed.

"Yea okay," said Trunks, "really I was talking on a cell phone and crashed the person in front of me." Vegeta and Autumn exchanged looks.

"If that's what happened, what happened every other time you crashed this car?"

"I'm in irresponsible driver, so what," said Mirai defensively, "give me a break I'm still getting use to the fact that there are actually rules to the road here."

"Yea okay," said Vegeta convinced, "you better get a clue then because your insurance keeps shooting up!"

"Yea sorry, I would have taken drivers ed but it would have been a waist of time I think."

"Whatever," said Vegeta who walked off. Autumn waited until Vegeta was gone before she smiled at her friend.

"So is illegal street races as dangerous as they are in the movies?"

"Yea, I have yet to see a car explode but it might happen one of these nights."

"Okay, I'll fix the car but you have to take me to a race tonight."

"It's a deal."

"Now I am going to worship the ground this baby rolls on then fix it up."

"Be back here by 11:30 and we will leave."

"Where to?"

"You will see," he said with a mischievious smile.

I'm thinking of making another chapter to this side story. What do you guys think, wanna read a life threatening race?


End file.
